Sayis Inuzuri
"...Karil's blade is a reflection... I cannot change what you see inside it, only what direction it faces." - Sayis Inuzuri Sayis Inuzuri (犬''刷 さいあす, ''Inuzuri Sayis; literally "Howling Dog, Shatter Tomorrow") is the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 as well as the Captain-Commander of the entire Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Maruyama Ilsa. ''Story'' Sayis can't remember his past life before arriving in Soul Society. He arrived as a young child and grew up in the 78th district of South Rukongai. For over a century he lived with a collection of friends who had become his family in a difficult but comfortable existence. The first pangs of hunger came unexpectedly, but Sayis had learned enough to recognize the implications. While it was more difficult, Sayis spent another century and more in Rukongai. When he eventually caught the eye of a passing shinigami, Sayis was presented with a difficult decision. In spite of his hesitation, his friends, many of whom he'd known for more than two hundred years, pushed for him to take the shinigami's advice: he left for Seireitei and the academy. Sayis struggled through the academy. While he studied continuously, he rarely studied what he was supposed to, and put little effort or concentration into his actual classes. His scores in all areas were mediocre at best, and he had difficulty striking up new friendships. Even so, the knowledge that he could do something important with himself, rather than just hang onto existence out in Rukongai, gave him enough motivation to stick with it and graduate from the academy (barely). His largest area of interest in the academy was in kidou, and that's where he devoted most of his studies. However, no matter how perfectly he learns an incantation in his head, they always get muddled when he speaks them aloud, making his kidou next to useless. He stubbornly keeps at it, but was instead assigned a division based on his meager zanjutsu skills. While there, Sayis met Wisteria, his designated partner in the . The two worked together numerous times before they began to warm to one another, but soon became extremely close companions. Working together, they advanced quickly through the ranks of a division where most people tried to fly under the radar. Captain Kaiho made the decision that one of the pair would become her vice-captain and the other would be sent to the First Division. They decided that Wisteria would be the one to take the new opportunity to leave the division that presented itself, while Sayis remained behind. However, as soon as Wisteria passed her test, and became seated in the First, Sayis began training diligently, even going to far as to seek aid from the Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division. Without Wisteria, the Twelfth division was difficult to bear, and as his prowess grew, Sayis began to feel as though there was a void in the ranks he ought to be filling. After taking and surviving his taishuu exam, Sayis took up the mantle of his new position, seeking to bring the interests of the different divisions together through his administration of the Tenth Division, the Arcane Specialists. He has also taken on the role of teacher to many shinigami from other divisions, many of them fellow captains or vice-captains. ''Appearance'' Moderately tall, Sayis stands straight and has straight hair down past his shoulders, usually pulled into a simple ponytail. His hair was once dark black, but when he was still youthful, he began going grey. While Sayis still looks relatively young by every other measure, his dark grey hair gives others the impression that he's significantly older. He's solidly built. Sayis has a good bit of natural strength, but his muscle tone is nearly nonexistent -- even after weeks of intense zanjutsu training with Captain Leon. Sayis has light-grey eyes and often carries a slight smirk. He will rarely if ever smile big, even though there are occasions where he thinks that he is. His eyes have a subtle piercing quality, a wealth of understanding that some astute individuals note and find uncomfortable. There is a small crooked scar going across the end of Sayis' left eyebrow. Hidden from view, Sayis has a far more dramatic scar through his abdomen and a rather large one going across his entire right side -- remnants from the two occasions when he came closest to death. Sayis keeps his white shitage tucked in, but leaves the black kosode loose. His haori is sleeved only on the right side: his left arm is left completely bare, revealing his tattoo of the Signature of the Tenth, centering on his bicep and spiraling to his wrist. His zanpakuto and writing case are sewn to opposite sides of the inside of his haori. ''Personality'' Sayis appears to be a very distracted individual. His mind scatters in multiple directions at a time, giving the impression that he is not paying attention. In many cases, however, he is paying a great deal of mind and can easily switch from subject to subject as if he was following each with his full attention. His thoughts range from the subjects at hand to his kidou studies and even to the stories that he occasionally puts down in his black notebook. The distracted shinigami has a wealth of unique or obscure knowledge (what he refers to as "useless trivia") but long ago discovered that he mostly hated the act of learning. It was the knowing that he enjoyed, and the sharing when he could. This also applied to his studies in the shinigami academy. In spite of his distaste for it, Sayis studied hard and constantly to further his own interests. Unfortunately, he rarely kept in-line with the curriculum for the academy. His scores in all areas left a lot to be desired. Regardless of his lack of prowess, Sayis enjoys physical challenge almost as much as mental. He isn't afraid of many things, but that's more due to a sense of detachment than of bravery. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, and is quick to draw his sword when necessary, but ignores personal sleights with the appearance of stoicism. Along with practicing on his own, Sayis has received personal training with his former captain Louhi Kaiho, studied briefly with Captain Moira Murray as well participated in a prolonged training session with Captain Leon Simeon. After donning the haori he has taken up something of a mentoring role to several other bankai-level shinigami, including Captain Katsuji Ishin, Captain Ritoru Furousha, Acting Captain Yuzuki Masato, Vice-captain Arcadian Kyuu, Vice-captain Teishou Okaeshin, and captain Mabara Tsubaki. He seems to be in a good mood most of the time, even bringing up complaints doeesn't seem to bother him. If asked, he likes to describe himself as an "apathetically pessimistic optimist." ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Sayis' zanpakuto is unusually shaped. It has a more western-styled double-edged blade and is moderately heavy. The hilt has thick but short crossguards that curve back toward his hand slightly, made entirely of plain, unadorned metal. As Sayis' bond with the weapon has grown, it has begun to feel much lighter, though to anyone else it would be the same. While still unadorned, the edges of Karil's hilt are more defined and clear-cut. Zanpakutou Spirit Moving between shadows, the zanpakuto spirit is often revealed only by the silver glow of his predatory eyes. Taking the form of a large black cat with dark grey stripes, Karil is one for stalking his prey. He speaks gruffly, but displays wisdom and intelligence. Combining wits with skill helps in earning the spirit's respect. Planning and timing are just as important as improvisation and ferocity to the dark feline. The black-furred tiger respects his enemies and rarely rushes blindly into any combat. Once battle is joined, however, Karil resents the idea of falling back. The patience during the hunt must be matched with viciousness during battle, so the cat believes, and so the cat expects of its wielder. Shikai: Karil :Release Phrase: "Utsushi dasu, Karil." Appearance: The hilt of Sayis' zanpakuto takes on a dark grey hue, similar to his hair, and the handle becomes wrapped in fine chain. Although it lengthens noticeably to a size comfortable for two hands, the hilt is otherwise unremarkable. The blade of Karil lengthens and the width increases to the size of Sayis' open palm. The blade, though strong, is spread quite thin. Despite the size of the hilt, the blade is still of a size easily handled by one hand. One side of Karil's blade is completely transparent. The other side is a perfect mirror. The blade is, therefore, difficult to see under normal conditions, especially in motion. Zenhansha: If Sayis can bring the blade of his sword to bear, the mirrored side has the ability to reflect kidou and kidou-like abilities that strike it, by paying half the reiatsu cost of each attack. This is an angled deflection, however, so Sayis must be wary of where the reflected attack will end up. The ability is of no use against indirect attacks, and of limited use against kidou-like abilities. If Sayis does not recognize the spell, he can attempt to guess at the reiatsu cost, but if he uses less than half of the cost, it will not be affected at all. Kanzenhansha: While looking through the clear side of the blade, Sayis can attempt to learn more about a target. Karil can roam freely within the image held in the blade and can ascertain information about targets seen there, which is immediately relayed to his wielder. The longer Sayis can keep the target in sight within the boundaries of the blade, the more useful information Karil can obtain. If line of sight or concentration is broken at any time, the process starts over. For one round, Karil might determine the target's name. For two rounds, the target's area of expertise might be revealed (for example, a zanjutsu specialist, or a high-speed hollow). The difference in reiatsu between target and user affects how much information is obtained per round. Targets with reiatsu at least twice as much as Sayis' may actually sense that they are being watched. Bankai: Fushou Karil :Form: Sayis' eyes take on the same silver sheen that Karil's have. The ground beneath Sayis illuminates in an immense circular pattern with a teal eight-pointed spinning star spreading out from the center. There are nine circles, each with a different color and symbol -- these denote the nine spheres of kidou as Sayis sees them, with one in the center and the rest at the tips of the star. The remainder of the circle is a dark orange with large, silvered kanji spread throughout. The blade of Sayis' shikai explodes outward into millions of tiny glass fragments. This glass dust fills the air around Sayis in a thirty-yard radius. Mostly invisible, the glass winks and flashes into sight periodically, giving the air within Fushou Karil's influence an unsettling sparkling quality. Those within the area immediately feel as if they're being watched, and will at times see a pair of silver eyes or the shadowy form of a panther prowling around them. Fushou Karil's hilt widens and forms a bright silver semi-circular guard from top to bottom. Its metal is etched with runes and kanji around the edges. An insubstantial blur in the air, the blade expands outward to five feet in length and sixteen inches in width. Despite its size, being immaterial it is still easily wielded in one hand -- the only weight is in the hilt. This blade immediately takes on the effects of Kidou Tsurugi. Ability - Kanzenhansha Ittai: Targets that fall within Fushou Karil's area are automatically under the effect of Kanzenhansha Ittai. Each round that they are within the glass field, Sayis garners more information about them. This will begin with simple things, such as names, but the ability digs deeper with every turn. Those with higher reiatsu may resist revealing personal information, but cannot entirely prevent it. Weaker targets do not even realize how much of themselves is being displayed. With each sparkle in the air or glimpse of feral eyes, more of their inner selves are laid bare. The longer a battle goes on, the more Sayis will understand his opponents... both as people and as combatants. He can choose to focus on techniques/feats, kais, or kidou each round. After one round, their division/caste/organization techniques are made clear. A second round reveals their general or trained feats. For each unique feat, Sayis must spend an additional round. If he focuses on kidou, Sayis can determine five of the target's prepared kidou spells each round. Once a kai has been released, within three rounds Sayis can understand the workings of it. Attack - Kidou Tsurugi: At a cost of 1% reiatsu per round, Sayis can imbue his sword with any equipped kidou of up to two slots. This grants the sword the properties of the kidou -- such as shocking or burning -- and gives the blade a distinctive appearance. Sayis can unleash the imbued kidou at the normal reiatsu cost either when striking the enemy or by launching the kidou from the blade itself. Attack - Zenhansha Kigou: Drawing on his zanjutsu stat, Sayis is capable of condensing the glass powder surrounding him into the kanji for Zenhansha Kigou in order to block kidou and kidou-like effects such as Cero. Sayis can reflect the energy back as if he had cast it himself (for better or worse). The ability costs 10% of his reiatsu, each kanji able to reflect 2%. Sayis may use any of the five simultaneously or individually. Thanks to the effects of Kanzenhansha Ittai, in most cases Sayis will be aware of how much reiatsu is necessary even when unfamiliar with the attack being used. Attack - Jumon Kousei: Sayis may condense the glass powder surrounding him into writing to form the incantation of any kidou spell he has equipped -- these glass symbols are as durable as his zanpakuto blade. These solid incantations empower the kidou greatly, significantly boosting its damage or strength, whether by ensnaring a bound opponent or by enhancing the efficacy of an attack. This attack costs 5% reiatsu plus the cost of the kidou used, and the effects are boosted by half. Unique Feats Shijisaki Enryo Naku - "Unrestrained Marking" In an effort to make his casting more versatile and through continual practice with kidou, Sayis has begun learning ways to creatively alter components of some spells. One such thing that he has focused on has been the capacity to change the intended target of a kidou. Sayis has learned how to freely target individuals or areas nearby -- within thirty yards -- and can cast his kidou at them, regardless of the original intention of the spell. This can be used up to ten times in a battle and adds 20% to the normal cost. Example: Bakudou 30 Threshold is normally used on the caster to ignore injuries. With SEN, Sayis could use it on an ally or enemy in the area around him, sparing an ally pain or blinding an enemy to their wounds. Kyouka Shouaku - "Strengthened Grasp" Through his studies into the lines of power embedded in kidou's incantations and rituals, Sayis has discovered a means to realign one of his more oft-used spells: Shouaku. Rather than limiting the strength of the kidou to that of his own arm, he can tie its strength into his strength of reiatsu. By doing this, he shortens the natural range of Shouaku to one quarter (about 5 yards) and the formerly invisible arm is bathed in the glow of Sayis' reiatsu, but he can lift a weight equal to 5% of his kidou stat (in pounds). Even amplified, the bakudou caps out at one half-kan -- about 1,000 pounds -- at 20,000 Kidou. Kouseido Shouaku - "Precise Grip" With continued application of Shouaku, Sayis has found another way to enhance the mundane version of the spell. Though normally an inexact means of manipulation, by altering certain elements, Sayis can give the kidou a far greater degree of precision without tethering it to his own arm. The normal range of Shouaku is shortened to about one quarter (about 5 yards) and the formerly invisible arm is bathed in the glow of Sayis' reiatsu, but he can wield the kidou limb as precisely, or slightly more so, than his arm. The arm is directed by Sayis' hakuda or zanjutsu stat, as applicable. Rather than paying the cost of Shouaku once every two rounds, as normal, Sayis must pay every round in order to use it in this fashion. Kouseido Shouaku and Kyouka Shouaku cannot be used at the same time. ''Trivia'' Despite serving most of his shinigami career in the 12th division of Tracking and Assassination, Sayis has to this point only ever killed one other person -- and that in self-defense. When he had free time, Sayis often spent it writing. He seems to favor classic high fantasy as a medium to explore his ideas. He has only willingly shared his prose with Wisteria Rosenthal, although Kyuto Tounyuu has read much of his work. ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:Tenth Division Category:Captains Category:Bankai Users